The Wrong Bride
by gladysnotw
Summary: Denethor forces Faramir to marry in order to keep Aragorn from inheriting Gondor. With his love for Eowyn still strong, Faramir and his wife agree to lie about their love until his father dies. However, Faramir slowly grows on her and finds herself falling for the young captain.
1. A Dreaded Marriage

The bells rang and the entire kingdom, it seemed, was invited. The white city gathered together to celebrate this union. The groom stood at the front, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were focused on...what else? His bride.

She wore a crown of white flowers on her head and her hair was golden. Her shining eyes caught his attention. They always did. She was a bride that any groom would be proud of. Everyone watched in awe at her beauty and her gentleness as she walked to meet her groom.

The city rejoiced when the two stood together. She held out her hands, and he took them. He was shaking. The ceremony began and the city was silent. The groom held back tears as the time came for him to kiss his bride. She closed her eyes as flower petals filled the air, falling onto her long eyelashes. He also closed his eyes, for fear of his tears falling. Their lips met and the two were one.

Faramir held out his arm for his bride, and they walked into the citadel. Once the doors closed, his bride pulled away from him and sighed.

"Finally. A few minutes of peace and some time off from keeping appearances."

Faramir nodded. "I know that I can never apologize enough for this…"

"It's alright. You simply wish to please your father."

"Isis...I want to-"

The doors to the citadel opened and the two watched as Denethor, Faramir's father, stepped in to greet the newlyweds. He had a smile on his face. Something Faramir rarely saw, especially whenever he was around. Iris watched as his father wrapped his arms around his youngest son. Faramir stood stiffly and told Isis to give them a moment alone. She left the room as Denethor pulled away from his son.

"You have made me proud this day, Faramir. Today, you have wed a beautiful woman, and soon, you will have control of Gondor."

"As you wish."

"Is it not your wish, Faramir?"

He swallowed. "You know it is, Father."

Denethor frowned. "Prior to this day, you wished the rule of Gondor to go to the ranger."

"Aragorn is the rightful heir of Gondor."

Denethor opened his mouth to argue but Faramir continued quickly. "But what experience can a ranger have that will prepare him to lead a kingdom? It is better this way."

His father eyed him suspiciously, but let the subject drop. For now, Faramir knew. "Shall we join the rest of the city at the great feast?"

The rest of the evening was filled with smiles and feasting. Faramir was the only one who sat in silence as he and his bride watched the city celebrate their marriage. Denethor looked to be the happiest. Little did Denethor know that Faramir and Isis had made a deal of their own prior to the whole marriage. Faramir lowered his eyes as he sensed the party atmosphere coming to an end. A sense of peace came over him as he and Isis wished the subjects on their way home. He and Isis walked to their sleeping quarters with Denethor following behind them.

"May you both sleep well tonight," he said as the couple entered the bedroom.

Faramir gave a fake smile. "Thank you, Father."

The doors closed and Isis gave a small sigh of exhaustion. "To bed now. It's been a long day."

"The rest does not begin tonight. It will not begin until my father..."

Isis noticed his pause and held his hand." "I know you love your father. But, once he is gone, this will all be done and over with."

He nodded and pulled away from her to walk towards his bed. Isis had her own bed in his private library next door. She gave him a small bow before leaving the room. Faramir removed his wedding clothes and laid down, exhaling loudly. As his eyes looked up at the ceiling, he repeated the memory of his deal with Isis.

Once Denethor died, she would be released from the marriage and be rewarded handsomely for her trouble and time. As a duchess, she would be returned to her kingdom and the kingdom of Gondor would remain a faithful ally, despite the marriage ending.

In the meantime, they must remain married in the eyes of everyone. Especially Denethor. Faramir closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Turning to his side, he felt a sob coming to his throat. Despite the marriage being brief, it pained him to lie to his father until he died. A knock at his door made him sit up.

"My Lord Faramir," a guard's voice said from behind the door.

"Come in," he said, getting up.

"My Lord, Lady Eowyn has-"

Faramir hurried to the door and shushed him. The guard stopped talking as Faramir began to whisper. "What is your name?"

The guard swallowed. "Barron, sir."

"Sir Barron, you never saw her and you don't know her. Please."

Barron appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair was brown and his face was pale. He gulped as he nodded at the captain's request. "Of course, sir. Sh all I not inform the steward that he has arrived?"

Faramir's look of fear told the boy his answer. Barron moved aside as Faramir left the room to enter the citadel. He rushed through and exited the left side of the building. Very few knew of the glorious garden beside the castle. That was mostly because it was not supposed to exist. The garden held many white roses and vines stretched onto the walls. Strong and beautiful, they were. The gazebo that sat in the middle was made of pearls and held vines as well. His boots removed the absolute silence the garden held as he stomped through. Then, he spotted her. The maiden with golden hair and a gentle nature. Eowyn turned when she heard him coming and lowered her eyes.

"I know I should not have come..."

She gave a small gasp as he pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. Eowyn closed her eyes and smiled. He pulled away and stared at her. She did not see lust in his eyes. She never did. She saw a gentle and kind man. One who had faced death several times and was a noble captain of Gondor. As he held her hands, she imagined how many weapons they had held. The lives they had taken for the greater good of the kingdom.

"Eomir advised against my coming here," she whispered.

Faramir smiled at that. "Of course he was. That sounds like him."

"How are you? Are you...alright?"

His eyes lowered and he spoke slowly. "The sooner this is over...the sooner I can be with you. To hold you without fear of discovery or embarrassment. Not that I'm embarrassed right now...I just meant-"

"You're tired," she said, amused at his clumsiness.

She pulled away from him but he took a step forward. "I can't keep this lie alive. It'll be the end of me."

Eowyn cupped the side of his face as she spoke quietly. "You have strength within you. Never forget it or doubt it."

A snap made them jump. He pulled her down as they hid behind bushes. She held her breath as they both heard footsteps. It was Isis. Eowyn could tell. She was beautiful. Her hair was golden and her skin appeared soft and clean. She seemed to grace the very ground she walked on with her presence. Eowyn gave Faramir a nudge and he shook his head.

"I will not part from you like this," he whispered.

"I stayed longer than I planned. You must go to her."

Faramir gave her a kiss on her cheek before standing upright. He cleared his throat and approached Isis. She gave a sigh without looking at him. Her eyes were on the kingdom. "I have never noticed this garden before. It's beautiful."

Faramir swallowed. "It's..."

She blinked. "What?"

He shook his head as he dropped the subject. "It's late. My father would scold is both for being here."

As they, once again, entered their quarters, Faramir recalled his mother. The garden was hers. At least, that's what Faramir felt. She had wanted to build it before he was even born. Denethor never wanted it built after she died. Faramir found the plans for it when he was about 15 years old and insisted on it being built. Denethor was ready to beat him for it, until Boromir stepped in and defended his little brother. Faramir climbed into his bed as he recalled his brother. What would he think of him now?

Lying about a marriage? Marrying a woman he does not love? A woman he barely knew before marrying her? Seeing Eowyn while he's married?

His thoughts shut down when he decided he had done enough thinking for one night. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Future

Faramir awoke when he heard someone knock on his door. His eyes squinted when he realized it was morning. He sat up and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Come in," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Barron opened the door and stepped in. "Sir, the steward wishes to see you. He's in the throne room."

Faramir grimaced and thanked the young guard. He dressed himself and left the room to find hid father. Denethor sat in the throne room and watched as Faramir bowed before speaking. "Good morning, Father. You wanted to see me?"

"Where were you last night?"

The sudden question made Faramir feel sick to his stomach. He held his breath and tried to think quickly. His father would tear him apart if he knew he was in his mother's garden. Perhaps Faramir was overthinking and his father was simply asking a question.

"I was with Isis, Father," he replied, calmly.

Technically, he was not lying. He tried to remain calm as Denethor walked over to his dining table. Two servants brought him breakfast as he sat down and wiped his hands in a bowl of water.

"I would like you to keep close to her Faramir. She is your wife and you must treat her as such."

"I am not a boy, Father. With all due respect, I believe I know how to treat my own wife," Faramir replied, not following where his father was going.

Denethor coughed into his napkin. "That may be so. But are you aware of the responsibilities that will come upon you?"

"My duty is always to Gondor, Father. I-"

"I meant as a father," Denethor snapped before coughing into his napkin again.

Faramir felt his stomach twist. "Father..."

"You're aware that you must provide Gondor with an heir. And soon."

His hands shook. He turned them into fists to keep anyone from noticing. He felt himself turning red as he tried to take slow breaths. "Father, every good thing comes at its time."

"Time is exactly what I do not have, Faramir! I am old and falling ill. You understand that I desire to see this heir before I am gone," Denethor scolded.

Faramir shut his eyes and shook his head. He turned away from his father, causing him to stand from the table. "Look at me, boy."

"No...no.." Faramir mumbled to himself.

Denethor grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. The guards stood still, as they had always done whenever these episodes occurred. One who fought the urge to stay still the most was Faramir. For years, he wished to leave the room whenever his father spoke to him in this way.

"Look at me, I said," his father hissed.

Denethor was inches from his son's face. Faramir didn't dare look at his father. His attention was on what stood several feet behind him: Isis. She had been watching for only a few seconds. Faramir pleaded with his eyes for her to leave the room at once. She stayed, but only because fear had kept her frozen.

Denethor coughed as he felt his strength leaving him. One of the servants brought him a chair to sit on. He sat down and coughed more. Faramir saw his chance to leave and took it. Denethor called his name, but he kept going. He hurried to his room and slammed the door. Leaning against it, he covered his mouth his hand, fighting a sob or scream. A soft knock told him who was at his door.

He debated whether or not to send her away by ignoring her. Sighing, he opened the door as Isis stepped inside the room. "Faramir...I am so sorry. I should've said something."

"It's nothing."

She looked at him with great pity. Something he could barely stand. He deserved no pity. Isis was speechless, which Faramir found a bit irritating. His father had let him off easy. If he were younger and healthier, he would've dragged Faramir to his room and beaten him. Someone knocked on his door again making him tense.

"Come," he said.

Barron came into the room and bowed. "Apologies, sir. My lady. Your father wishes to see you, sir."

Isis clutched his arm and shook her head. "Faramir, you can't."

"I will be alright. He is ill. This is just his illness talking," he told her.

Isis slowly let go of his arm. Barron followed him as he walked down the hall. "He is in his bedroom, sir."

"I suspected."

Barron bit his lip as he walked with him. "Sir, shall I enter the room with you?"

"And why would you come inside? He is my father, Barron. It'll be alright."

Barron stopped walking and watched as Faramir went on ahead without him. Faramir recalled the many times he walked down the hall to his father's room. The halls echoed his footsteps as he finally arrived at the large white door. Lifting his hand, he knocked on the door. No response.

His hand gripped the doorknob and turned it. Slowly, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Denethor was in his bed, coughing loudly. Two guards were in the room. One stepped behind Faramir with a straight face. Faramir approached his father's bed with his head low. The guard that stood behind him remained at the door. As if he were protecting it.

Faramir knew what was going to happen. "Father...you sent for me."

The second guard that stood by the bed approached Faramir as Denethor cleared his throat. "Do it."

Faramir knew his part in all this. He held out his wrists as the guard tied them to one of the bedposts. A rag was tied over his mouth as Faramir took a deep breath. Denethor coughed as he spoke, "It's pathetic that I must treat you this way as an adult. Grow up, boy."

The guard grabbed a riding crop and swung it at Faramir's back. The gag held back much of his screams, as much as he tried to hold them back on his own. He received 10 strikes and was untied. Faramir was given a cloak to wear over his shredded clothes. He failed in holding back a few tears as his father coughed again.

"I planned to strike you more, but you cannot produce an heir with all those wounds. If I hear a word of this from Isis, I will have more beatings up my sleeve, boy. Cover your wounds well. Get out."

Faramir bowed with his head since his back was in great agony. He barely made it to the door. Walking out, he hoped neither Isis nor Barron would see him. Shamefully, he entered his room and tossed off the cloak. Sighing, he sank to the floor and remained there for about an hour.

"Lord Faramir?"

Faramir did not respond. Barron knocked on the door and called for him again. After a few minutes, Barron gave up and walked away from the door. He hadheard everything that happened from outside the steward's door. Helpless, he fought the idea of telling Isis. Denethor was already ill and everyone knew it wouldn't be too long before he died. And perhaps Faramir would want to keep it a secret.

Barron gave in to the latter and did not tell anyone of what he had just heard. Faramir remained in his room the rest of the day. Isis spent most of the day looking for him, and eventually falling asleep in her room. Dinner was what Faramir dreaded the most.

Barron switched shifts with one of his friends in order to keep an eye on Denethor and Faramir. Isis sat beside Faramir while his father sat across from them. Everyone was silent as they ate. Barron watched Denethor who had coughed for the hundredth time since the food was brought out.

"You are to attend a meeting with the royal guard tomorrow, Faramir. I suggest you take Isis with you," Denethor said, suddenly.

Faramir kept his eyes on his plate. "Father, don't burden her. She has a meeting with her mother tomorrow. I think she'd prefer to spend her day with her and not a meeting of the guard."

Isis sipped her wine as Denethor looked as if he were going to flip the table over. "Faramir, I don't mind. My mother can wait."

"Your mother is ill, Isis. You cannot ask her to wait for you," Faramir insisted.

Isis put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch from pain. "Faramir...please."

"More wine, Lord Denethor?" Barron asked, quickly.

Everyone looked at him, confused as to why a guard was asking such a question. Barron motioned at one of the servants who quickly poured more wine into Denethor's cup. Isis lowered her eyes as she nodded. "I'm afraid I must stay with my mother, Lord Denethor. Forgive me."

Denethor smiled warmly at her. "Not at all. It's no trouble."

Faramir finished his food and stood up before Denethor ordered him to sit down. "Father, forgive me but I must rest for the meeting tomorrow."

" _Sit_ down, Faramir," he snapped.

The captain took his seat as Isis shifted in her seat, awkwardly. Denethor cleared his throat and coughed loudly. Faramir glanced at a chair further down the table. Borormir's chair. As children, he would make faces at Faramir and they'd both laugh. He smiled at the memory as Denethor spoke up.

"I wish to speak with you on the subject of your future."

Isis held Faramir's hand under the table and he felt himself blush. Denethor continued, "The future of this kingdom rests in your hands. I would like so much to see that future before I leave this world."

Barron listened closely as Faramir kept his eyes on his plate.

"But before duty, we must remember family. I greatly desire to see grandchildren before I die."

Isis' eyes widened. Faramir felt so embarrassed. Barron's jaw nearly dropped, but he kept himself contained. Denethor showed no hint of regret or embarrassment. The room was silent until Isis spoke. "I understand your concern, My Lord Denethor We are both appreciative of it."

She glanced at Faramir who looked anything but appreciative. Denethor continued, as if he had not said enough already. "I do not mean to rush you. I only wish to share my desires as a father."

Faramir closed his eyes at that. He nearly scoffed. But he had had enough beatings for one day, so he remained silent. Denethor kept his speech going.

"I only want you two to be happy. I do not know how long I have on this Earth, but please, consider my words."

Two servants came to help him out of the dining room. The candles were blown out as Faramir and Isis went to their bedrooms. Isis held Faramir's arm as she kept expecting him to say something. She was truly touched by Denethor's words.

"Faramir, your father looked dreadful this evening. I believe he spoke from his heart. Surely, you see that. I know he can be trying at times and even... a bit rough. But, he's-"

He pulled away from her as they entered his bedroom. "Perhaps you should console with him."

Isis remained at the door as he immediately regretted his words. He turned to apologize, but she had already disappeared. He dragged his hand down his face in frustration and sighed deeply. Closing the door, he mumbled, "Boromir...strengthen me."

Boromir was always the soldier. Always the stronger one. For most of his life, Faramir envied him for it, but not in a hateful way. It wasn't until he was nearly an adult that he learned that strength comes in many forms. However, none of the ways Faramir felt he had strength in seemed to impress his father. Many times, he tried to convince himself to continue on with his life, regardless of his father's unchangeable opinion of him.

His door opened and he saw Isis enter the room once more. "Faramir..."

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have said what-"

She held up her hand and he stopped speaking. Her hand slipped into his and she gazed up at his face. "You're trapped in-between many things, Faramir. You must free yourself from them or it will destroy you."

His green eyes lowered as he bit his lip. "I cannot find a way out. I have tried time and time again."

"Let me help you. Though I am your wife for a brief amount of time, I am willing to assist you in any way I can."

Not even his own brother could help him. Faramir pulled his hand away as he repeated her words in his mind. "I will got through all this as I always have: alone."

"You're not alone."

"I've always been on my own. But I am not afraid."

Isis lowered her head and tried to think of something else to say. "I cannot help but feel you counting down the days of your father's death, Faramir."

Faramir glanced at her. He was about to deny it, but he meditated on her statement. Was he truly counting down the days? He recalled his whipping earlier and his shoulders stiffened. "You may be right. I don't know what to think anymore."

He mostly said it to make her drop it. Truly, he was exhausted. But, she stepped towards him and swallowed. "Make amends with him before it's too late. He will always be your father and he loves you."

He gave her a curt nod. "Yes. Thank you."

She finally left him alone as he walked out onto the small balcony outside his room. Gazing at the people below, he watched them blowing out candles and preparing for a good night's sleep. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his thoughts together. Isis spoke truthfully, but she wasn't aware of everything that had happened to him in his life or with his father. And, he wasn't about to discuss it with her tonight. Or any other night for that matter. It felt awkward having her around once he put his mind to it. He did not love her, obviously. Not that he felt he _had_ to love her. He didn't even feel the need to _like_ her.

Her face was on his mind the whole night. However, he managed to fix that problem. The maiden he truly loved came into his mind, and he slept with the peace knowing, one day, he would marry her. Even if he had to wait for old age to be able to do so.


	3. Stephen

Isis left Faramir's room with many things in her mind. She knew this whole marriage was what his father wanted, but she couldn't help but feel that Faramir wanted it. At least a little bit. The way he thanked her and listened to her. She felt pity for him and knew he would understand his father one day.

However, she was not completely blind to his father's obvious anger issues. Isis entered her room next door and got into her night gown. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that Faramir appeared to be stuck. He was trapped in a marriage, his future, and especially with his father. Isis did not know much about Faramir, aside from the fact that he loved his brother dearly. As she sank into her bed, she wished to understand him more, in hopes that she might be able to assist him in his dilemmas. She recalled his green eyes and gentle smile. Laying in bed, in the darkness, she smiled.

His calm nature and self-control was truly angelic to her. To her surprise, she saw something in him that she had not seen in any other man. She saw a child. A child lost in the darkness of the world. A child that she loved.

Her mind froze. She was in love. No, she wasn't. She didn't know. Her heart raced as she felt the desire to see him again. Did she only care for him or did she love him?

She feel asleep before she could truly decide. The next morning, she awoke and bathed. The servants helped her dress into a silver gown with silky fabric. She placed a small veil on her head as the servants made it into a long braid behind her neck. As she walked by Faramir's room, she leaned her ear against it to see if she could hear anything.

When she heard nothing, she went outside the castle to greet her mother who would be arriving soon. Faramir had already gotten up to go into the stables to feed his horse. He carried a bucket of oats as he heard rapid footsteps approaching the stables. Barron rushed in, out of breath, and bowed.

"Sir, the mother of the Lady of of Northern Kingdom is arriving. Lord Denethor insists you go to greet her. At once," he reported.

Faramir put the bucket down and wiped his hands on his tunic. "Would you mind feeding my horse? His name is Stephen."

Barron shook his head. "No, sir. Of course."

He took the bucket as Faramir walked out of the stables. A servant noticed where had come from and had a bowl of water brought for him. Quickly, he washed his hands and hurried to the citadel. Isis stood there with Denethor and her mother, waiting for him. Isis' mother sat in a chair and glanced at Faramir. Her face was wrinkled and appeared to be in a bit of a scowl. Faramir slowly approached them as Denethor glared at his son's appearance. There were bits of hay in Faramir's hair but nothing more. And, of course, he smelled as if he had been in the stables.

Isis' mother spoke up. "Where is the boy?"

"Mother, _this_ is Faramir. Faramir, my mother, Imelda."

Faramir gave his head a low bow. "Madam. It's good to finally meet you."

Her face quickly changed from a scowl to a warm smile. Her wrinkly hand reached out and Faramir took it in his own. "What a handsome boy, you are. My, my, Denethor. You should be proud. I'll bet his brother was just as handsome."

Isis swallowed. "Mother."

Faramir felt saddened as he looked at Imelda. She smiled up at him as Denethor and Isis watched. Her hand held Faramir's tightly as she said, "The wedding will be lovely, Isis. The two of you are quite a vision."

Isis lowered her eyes as Faramir smiled. "Thank you. It was a pleasure."

Denethor cleared his throat. "Not so fast, Faramir. You have a meeting with the royal guard in a few minutes. Get yourself presentable before you go."

"Yes, Father," he said, quietly.

As Faramir got cleaned up, Barron had just finished brushing the mane of Faramir's horse. Stephen was truly magnificent. White and, although it was a bit old, beautiful and still full of energy. Barron smiled as he wiped his forehead. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed, content. He turned when he heard Faramir returning.

He bowed. "Sir, I thought you had a meeting with-"

"I do, Barron. I simply wanted to thank you for your help," Faramir said as he ran his hand underneath his horse's jaw.

The horse sniffed his master's face and he chuckled. Barron couldn't help by smile.

"My brother gave him to me when I was 17. He's a bit aged, but he still has a few good years in him."

Faramir gave the horse snout one last stroke before turning away. "Shall we go?"

Barron gave a nod as they both left the stables. The meeting was longer than Faramir had hoped. Not much was discussed since the Ring of Power had already been destroyed and the lands were at peace. Although many of the Elves had began going to the undying lands, a few remained. Faramir felt a sense of peace that his men finally had a time of rest. But one thing felt like it was missing. He himself did not feel much peace.

After the meeting had ended, Barron remained to speak with Faramir. Though he was young, he had many questions. "Sir, if it isn't too bold to ask, I was wondering...why must the true king of Gondor be withheld from his throne?"

"I..."

Faramir shook his head and stopped himself. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Denethor approaching them. "Faramir, Imelda wishes for you to join her for brunch. She is waiting for you and Isis in the dining hall."

"Yes, Father," Faramir replied.

Barron quickly stepped away as Faramir left to meet with Isis and her mother. To his surprise, Imelda was alone when he found her. A tea tray was set on the table. He quietly sat down beside her. "My Lady. You asked to see me."

Imelda blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You asked to see me. I'm Faramir," he replied.

"Ah, Faramir. You must be Isis' husband. I wanted to speak to you. Thankfully, you're here," she said, smiling.

Faramir side-smiled at that. "How can I be of service?"

Imelda took a sip from her cup and cleared her throat. "I must say that I am deeply touched by your father's wishes for you. I cannot recall it well, but I do believe he was ecstatic to have you marry my daughter. I am thrilled that you love her. I never thought she would marry. She never seemed to find the right suitor. Now, our kingdoms are united as one."

"They are, indeed."

"However, I sense that you are not happy. Is there something that troubles you?"

"No, Lady Imelda. Nothing at all."

She side-smiled. "I know a man's heart when it's troubled, young man. Don't try to trick me."

Faramir felt as if he could trust her. He knew she would forget everything he told her in a heartbeat. Tempted, he gave in. He shifted in his chair and sighed through his nose. "I know not under what falsehood my father explained this marriage to you. But, this marriage was not by my choice. Your daughter is beautiful, but I do not love her. She is filled with goodness and I am sure you know this. My father is keeping the throne from its rightful heir. That is the only reason he arranged this marriage."

Imelda was silent for a long period of time. Faramir was certain she would scream or sob. But her lips formed a smile. "My boy, your father is one of many to form such a marriage. My own mother did the same to me. My husband and I resented each other. But, in the end, we truly loved one another. I shall always carry him with me in my heart. I cannot say the same will happen for you and Isis. But only time will tell."

He didn't reply. He could only nod. Imelda sipped her tea as Faramir thought on what she had just said. Isis suddenly walked in, and Imelda gave a small chuckle.

"Darling, lovely of you to join us. I was just talking with this young man. What's your name, dear boy?"

Faramir lowered his eyes and smiled, softly. "Faramir."

Isis put a hand on his shoulder. "Faramir, I need sometime alone with my mother. Would you mind giving us.."

"Of course," he said, standing up.

Imelda gasped. "This is Faramir? My, he's a handsome boy. Denethor must be proud of him. I'll bet his brother was just as handsome."

Faramir turned away and left the two ladies alone as Isis sat down.

 _I'll bet he would've loved conversing with you._

He walked down the halls he had once ran through as a boy, and glanced up at a portrait of his brother. Gripping his sword and marching to battle. That was Boromir. Faramir placed his hand on the frame of the portrait and slid if against its pattern. "What am I to do?"

Walking towards his bedroom chambers, Faramir was stopped by a guard. "Sir, Lord Denethor has expressed a wish for you to see that Lady Imelda be escorted out the city by you personally."

Faramir thanked the guard. "Tell me father it shall be done."

The guard bowed and hurried off to delver the message. Faramir went into his bedroom and changed into his leather armor. He put on his belt and placed his sword in its sheath. Cleaned up and dressed, he left the castle as Isis was waiting for him with Imelda. Barron was there with two other guards, and Faramir approached him.

"Fetch Stephen, please," he mumbled to Barron.

"Yes, sir. Your father will be out in a moment."

Isis watched Barron go and held Faramir's hand. "How was the meeting with the guards?"

"Well, I was never one for speeches, but thankfully, all is well in Gondor. There was not much to be said. I'm sorry for not spending much time with your mother."

She shook her head and her lips formed a gentle smile. Unlike Eowyn, Isis didn't have freckles on her nose. The freckles on Eowyn's face were truly beautiful. Faramir smiled as he recalled her small laugh. She barely laughed when they first met. She had gone through so much at the time. Nearly losing her life and already having lost her uncle, she took several weeks to heal. But Faramir saw a fire in her. No cage could contain her and no force could stop her.

"Faramir!"

Faramir's shoulders snapped back when he heard his father's voice. He lifted his chin and Isis greeted Denethor with a bow. "My Lord, thank you for escorting my mother safely out."

"Faramir, Imelda is ready to leave. Lead her out," Denethor said after giving Isis a kiss to her hand.

The young captain grabbed the reigns of his horse as Lady Imelda sat on Stephen. He led her away from the citadel as Isis waved her mother goodbye. A group of guards followed along as trumpets were played. Imelda mumbled, "I don't recall meeting Faramir. Shame."

Faramir couldn't hold back his smile. Stephen gave a small grunt as they continued walking. Suddenly, Stephen kept making noises and stopped walking. Faramir turned and stroked his snout. "Easy. Easy, now. Come on."

Imelda gave Stephen a small pat on his head. "Poor fellow seems exhausted. I can sense him lowering-"

The horse gave a small neigh and shook its head violently. Faramir shushed him and yanked his head forward with the reigns to keep his attention on him. Imelda gave a small gasp as the horse shook its head.

"Easy! Stephen!"

The horse grunted again and again. Imelda could barely hold on as the horse began to squirm. Stephen suddenly jerked away from Faramir's grasp. The horse couldn't keep itself up as it fell on its side with Imelda flying to the ground. Many people watching screamed and gasped. Faramir's jaw fell as he watched Imelda lie on the ground. He rushed to her side as the group of guards also came to her aid.

"No, no, the horse! Get him calm," Faramir ordered as he knelt down.

The world seemed to spin as Faramir checked Imelda's pulse. It all happened so fast that he could not recall if he saw her hit her head. She had a pulse. He lifted her head off the ground and saw a large bruise forming on her head. She gave a low moan as two guards lifted her up. Denethor hurried over as the guards tried to get the horse calm. Stephen was back on his feet and acting wildly. Barron was there as he held out both hands and tried to clam the beast.

"Grab the reigns!"

"Easy, boy!"

"Barron, we need you over here!"

Isis was sobbing as she watched the guards carry her mother aside as someone brought a cloth for her head. Faramir glanced back at Stephen, who was throwing a tantrum. He held out his hand and shushed him loudly. "Stephen, please, stop this."

Stephen heard his master and stopped squirming. He grunted and made noises, but he stopped moving. Denethor scolded him. "Faramir, go with Isis and her mother!"

Faramir glanced back at his wife and her mother. Isis looked at him, expecting him to come over. Imelda's eyes were closed as Barron cleaned her wound. Isis wiped her tears as she looked at Faramir. "Help us carry her."

Stephen's snout made its way to Faramir's hand. Faramir looked at his horse. "That's it. Easy."

Denethor began coughing as he ordered, "He's gone mad! Put him down!"

Faramir blinked as Stephen was dragged away from him. Barron stared as Faramir argued against the guards. "Stop it! He's weak, he can't help it!"

His father ignored him as one of the guards asked, "With a sword, My Lord?"

"DO IT!"

Suddenly, Faramir grew hysterical. "No, no! Don't! Father!"

Denethor pointed a finger at him, yelling, "Restrain him."

Two guards grabbed each of Faramir's arms as he struggled against them. Isis looked at Barron who had stopped helping her mother. "What're you doing?"

But nothing could distract anyone from watching as the unsheathing of a sword was heard. Mothers took their children inside as a guard approached Stephen. Faramir's cries were ignored as the sword was raised. "So help me, don't! Let go of me! Leave him! Not here, Father, please!"

The guards holding him nearly let him go as they felt a sudden pity for their captain. He struggled greatly, but he couldn't match their strength. "He was from my brother!"

All was silent as the sword was brought down. Isis looked away, until she heard a clink. Confused, she looked back to see Faramir's sword drawn as he had stopped the guard from harming Stephen. Her jaw dropped and the city gazed upon the scene in shock. Denethor, too, was shocked. Faramir was breathing heavily as he felt hot tears filling his eyes.

"My Lord Faramir...forgive me," the guard whispered as he remained frozen.

"Put the bloody sword down," Faramir commanded.

The guard obeyed and Faramir felt his knees give out. Stephen himself was silent. Denethor made his way towards his son and knelt down beside him. He placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. He whispered, "You will rue this day."

Denethor got to his feet and coughed. "Take the beast to the stables. Lady Imelda will be escorted by this kingdom's finest. Get my son inside."

Isis followed the guards who helped her mother onto a different horse. She followed her until they were out of the city. Barron took Stephen back to the stables himself as he saw Faramir led back into the castle by the same guards who held him back. Denethor whispered to a group of guards and they nodded. Barron sensed something was wrong as he left the stables. He followed the group of guards the steward spoke to and watched them grab a whip from the supply room across the stables.

 **A/N: This chapter was fairly long, and I apologize. Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews and for reading this story. If anyone was curious, I am using the movie-version for these characters. I know a lot of people prefer book!Faramir to the movie's version, but David Wenham just kills me. And I have yet to read the books so eeeep! More to come:)**


	4. A Favor

Barron could barely contain hearing the screams. Though they were not as loud as he thought, he could hardly listen without flinching. Faramir didn't want to give his father the satisfactory of his screams, but he couldn't hold them back for long. He had been taken to the dungeons to be beaten. Where no would hear him, unless they were close by, like Barron was.

"You nearly got your wife's mother killed and what do you do? You behave like a child. You scream and whine over the very beast that nearly killed her. You will regret this day," Denethor hissed.

Faramir was on the floor now, breathing heavily. "I have regretted...every day...since you forced me to marry...Isis."

Denethor gritted his teeth at that. He nodded to one of the guards and he whipped Faramir twice. Faramir screamed and Barron put a hand to his mouth. He had to do something. Without thinking, he rushed into the cell, pretending to be out of breath.

"My Lord Denethor," he said, bowing.

"Get _out_ ," he snapped.

"But, My Lord, Isis is looking for you. I believe she said it was urgent."

Faramir slowly lifted his head off the floor when he heard that. He knew it was a lie. What could Isis possibly have to tell Denethor? Unless her mother fell off another horse. Denethor stormed out of the cell commanding the guards to get Faramir cleaned up and dressed. Barron watched as they got him to his feet and he groaned in pain. His back was bloody and he could barely stand on his own. Barron saw his blood on the floor and quickly left the cell. The guards prepared a bath for the captain and left him alone to bathe. The hot water soothed his muscles but burned his back.

Slowly, he dressed himself and laid in his bed for a few moments before a servant came to tell him he was wanted in the dining room for dinner. Slipping on his boots, he left his bedroom, tired and in pain. He entered the dining room where Denethor and Isis were waiting for him. Isis noticed his face was pale and he looked miserable. She held his hand under the table as he sat down. The food was brought out and they all ate in silence.

Denethor coughed into his napkin until he could speak. "I hope your mother's wounds aren't too serious, Isis."

Isis sipped her wine and shook her head. "She bruised her head, and scraped her elbow. Her age makes it a bit harder to recover, but she'll live. It's alright. She'll be alright."

"We owe her our sincerest apologies. Faramir has volunteered to apologize to her personally. He leaves tomorrow," Denethor said, eyeing Faramir who just sat there.

"Oh, no, dear, it's alright," she said to Faramir.

He didn't even look at her or move. Denethor coughed more. "It must be done. And I've seen to it that the beast responsible has been executed."

Faramir's head shot up. But the steward ignored him and continued eating. Isis' mouth opened, but she too continued eating. Tears fell down Faramir's cheeks as he lowered his eyes to his plate. Isis swallowed the food in her mouth as she said, "I'll be visiting my mother for a few days. If that's alright with you, my Lord?"

"But of course. Take as long as you need," Denethor replied.

Faramir got up from the table and left without a word. Isis lowered her eyes at that and Denethor coughed again. Faramir went to his room and couldn't help himself. He laid in his bed and cried silently. Ever heave of breath pained his back. An hour passed when he heard a knock at his door. Slowly, he sat up and grimaced. He ignored the knock and laid back down. The door opened and he expected to hear his father's heavy footsteps. But it was not his father. Isis came in, wearing a nightgown and having her hair completely down.

He sat up when he saw her. "Oh, Isis. Forgive me, I thought you were in bed."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened today. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

She was close to his bed and shook his head. "Just forget it. It cannot be undone."

Her hand cupped the side of his face and swallowed hard. He would've gotten out of her reach if his back wasn't in as much pain. She stared down at him. At his lips. He felt her trace his jaw with her index finger. "Isis..."

"You need a holiday," she whispered.

"Go to your bedroom, please," he said, quietly as she sat on his bed.

"I know this may feel wrong to you, but I think you need it," she said as she leaned close to his face.

He was silenced as she kissed his lips. Shutting his eyes, he just waited for her to stop. But, she didn't. She deepened the kiss and he made a muffled sound. His back burned as she leaned closer to him and he tried to pull away. His hand went to her shoulder.

"Isis, _enough_ ," he insisted, once his lips were free.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. Slowly, she pulled away from him. "Who's side are you on, Faramir? For as long as I must, I will always be on your side. I would expect the same from you."

His hand gently grabbed her wrist. "I didn't ask for this. For you to come into my bedroom. Please, go."

"And _I_ didn't ask to marry you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Faramir slowly let go of her wrist. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat. "I only ask that you go along with this as I am, Faramir. I have remained faithful to you and even have supported you and your father to the best of my ability. But, you don't let me in. You conceal things from me."

Her hand found its place on his face again. Despite the pain in his back, he tried to move from her touch. "Well, what do you want?"

Her eyes watered. "I don't even know my own husband."

Faramir swallowed. Had she completely forgotten their bargain? Was she _seriously_ in love with him? "Good night, Isis."

Isis remained where she was. Only for a moment. Then, she held up her chin and made her way to the door. Faramir felt himself breathe again as he watched her hand grab the knob.

"Is it a crime that a wife should ask her husband to love her?"

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Faramir found it difficult to sleep that night. He needed to get out of Minas Tirith for just a moment. An escape. He hissed as he got out of bed with his back screaming in pain. He dressed and left his room. There was only one place where he could truly find solitude.

The garden fountain glimmered in the moonlight. The roses appeared to be lanterns, due to their white color. He cradled one rose in his hand as he walked towards the gazebo in the middle. A part of him wished Eowyn was there. How his heart desired to hold her once more. His thoughts returned to Isis. His hand touched where she had placed hers earlier. He let his hand slide off his face and he sighed.

He needed a ride. Perhaps a drink too. No, no drinking tonight, he thought. He headed towards the stables and gave a deep sigh.

Whispering to himself, "What were you thinking, Faramir?"

The stable where Stephen once lived was empty and he felt his chest tighten. He saw his father's horse. Oddly enough, it was younger than Stephen. Denethor always insisted on replacing his horse every other year or so. This one was brown and still learning to ride. Faramir placed his hand on its snout and decided this beast would have to do. Suddenly, he heard a sound and got down to hide. He knelt down into one of the stables and questioned why he was even hiding. He spotted Barron quietly walk in and look around. Barron appeared to be looking for someone.

"Barron?" Faramir asked without showing himself.

Barron clenched his teeth in nervousness and tried to hide. Faramir smiled and stood up to show himself before the boy could hide. Barron froze when he saw him and gave a deep bow. "My Lord Faramir! I didn't realize you were here."

"Your timing is absolutely perfect, Barron. I can hardly ask more of you for all that you've done..."

Barron gave a fake look of confusion. "It's my duty to serve my captain, sir."

Faramir side-smiled. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke quietly. "I have a message for the Lady of Rohan."

"Lady Eowyn, sir?"

He shushed him and nodded. "Tell her that I must see her tomorrow night. In the old city of Osgiliath. It is abandoned and it would be the perfect place to speak with her. I'd go myself, but I fear discovery. I've gotten myself into enough trouble...as you are aware."

The boy didn't look at him. He gave a bow of his head. "Yes, sir. I'll ride out tonight."

Glancing at the horse before them, Barron grabbed reigns and placed them onto the beast. He climbed up and Faramir watched him ride out of the stables. Barron felt the cold air on his face as his breaths came out in white puffs. Faramir entered the castle again as he walked past the entrance to his mother's garden. He gave it a glance and smiled to himself as he entered his bedroom to sleep.

 **A/N: I am awful for giving a short chapter, but I barely have time to write at the moment due to personal problems. But, I haven't forgotten about this story. Thanks for reading and more is on the way.**


	5. A Loyal Guard

Eomir was asleep when a guard woke him to meet with Barron. Barron, having left in such a hurry, was shivering from the cold. Eomir order for him to be placed by the fireplace in the dining hall, and given a blanket. Barron thanked him as he delivered Faramir's message.

"My Lord Faramir has requested that Lady Eowyn of Rohan meet him tonight in Osgiliath. It's urgent, he says."

Eomir eyed the young guard as he paced the room. "And what news does he bring of his father, Lord Denethor? Has he passed?"

"The last I saw of Lord Denethor, he was slightly ill. Nothing more. I rode all night to arrive here, sir. He may have passed during the night, but I highly doubt it. Lord Faramir said nothing more."

Eomir sat at one of the tables in the dining hall, as he stared at the boy. Barron could sense a bit of tension in the room as he felt as if he was being interrogated. Eomir finally ended the meeting with a nod. "My sister will meet him tonight. Ride back in safety."

Barron got to his feet as the blanket slid down to the floor. He bowed to Eomir. "Thank you for your time, sir. Lord Faramir thanks you."

The boy followed a pair of guards who walked him out of the room. Eomir watched him leave as he got up to tell his sister the news. He did not trust the boy. Faramir never once sent a guard to deliver a message to Eowyn. And it was also very unlike him to do so. Eomir always admired Faramir's ambitions when it came to his sister. For Faramir to send a guard could only mean two things: it was a trap or Faramir was in trouble.

Eowyn awoke when she heard a knock at her door. The voice of her brother from the outside caught her ears as she rubbed her eyes. Eomir called out to her, quietly.

"Are you awake?"

Eowyn grabbed a small cloak by her bed, and put it on with a small yawn. "Yes, come inside."

The door opened slowly, as Eomir peaked his head inside. He closed the door behind him and approached her silently. The two embraced each other as Eomir sat down on her bed. "A guard from Gondor came before dawn. He brought news from Faramir."

Her cheeks burned. "What news? How long has it been since he came?"

Eomir smiled at his sister's excitement. "The guard said Faramir wishes to see you tonight. In Osgiliath."

"Osgiliath," she repeated, "Is he alright? Has Denethor passed?"

Eomir stood from the bed as he replied, "He said nothing more. I will escort you to Gondor myself."

The maiden watched as her brother kept his back to her. Curious, she stared at him as he stood silently. He noticed her silence as well and turned to face her with a worried look. "What troubles you?"

"I sense that Denethor is behind this. How could Faramir not deliver a message himself? He has done so in the past."

"Eomir," she said, softly.

"We must prepare for the worst. You know as well as I that Faramir-"

Eowyn put her hand on her brother's arm and he stopped. The two looked at each other as Eowyn spoke carefully. "Brother, have faith."

He gave a small sigh through his nose. Shaking his head, he looked away. "I shall go in your stead."

"Eomir-"

"No," he said, firmly. "If it truly is Faramir requesting this, I will bring him here myself. But I will not allow you to travel alone and so close to Gondor. Especially now that he sends a guard to deliver such a message with little to no explanation or reason."

The maiden saw that she could not win against him, and nodded. "Be safe."

Back at Gondor, Barron returned during the afternoon. He led the horse through the stables and climbed off. Giving its snout a pat, he wiped his forehead of sweat. He was exhausted. Some of the guards noticed how tired he was and asked what had happened. He had missed a few of his shifts and was already in a bit of trouble with one of the head guards.

"Report to Captain Lord Denethor, at once. He wishes to see you. No doubt he's upset that you've been missing, Barron."

Barron bowed to the head guard, apologizing. Barron headed towards Lord Denethor's bedroom when he realized what he was doing.

 _Lord Denethor? Since when does he involve himself with the guards? Faramir is the captain. Shouldn't I be answering to him?_

The boy knocked on his Lord's door, but heard no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Shrugging, he decided to look for Faramir. He turned and froze when he heard the door behind him open. Isis stepped out of the room and spotted Barron.

"You," she said to him.

Barron stood up straight. "My Lady."

She stared at him. "Have you seen Faramir? Aren't you his personal guard?"

"No, I serve under his command. How may I assist you?"

She didn't seem pleased with his response as her eyes narrowed, but she continued. "I've been looking for him all day. As far as I know, he had the day off from his duties."

"I could search for him, if you wish," Barron suggested.

"That won't be necessary. But, thank you. I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I'm afraid we are not allowed to give our names, My Lady. Surely, you can understand that."

At first, he didn't think she'd believe him. However, Isis only smiled and shrugged. "Well, thank you. If you do see him, however, let him know I'm looking for him."

He bowed. "Of course."

Isis left him alone as he felt himself fill with relief. Deep down, he wasn't sure why he lied to her about the whole name situation. Something inside him just told him to lie. Well, he wasn't entirely lying. He didn't feel comfortable being called by name in his workplace. The only person he felt fine with calling him by his name was Faramir. He _was_ his captain, after all. And Faramir seemed to trust him very much, considering he was the only guard that knew about Lady Eowyn. Barron also knew a bit of his marriage with Isis and how it wasn't all that it appeared to be.

Barron decided to look for Faramir. He needed to let him know that he had returned. There was only one place he felt Faramir might be. The White Garden, as many of the guards called it, was a beautiful place. Barron wanted to sit there himself many times. But, he saw that Faramir treasured the garden so much. He was the one who had it built, after all. Barron entered the garden, but was shocked to find that Faramir wasn't there. He checked the stables, the courtyard, and even the dining room.

No sign of Faramir. Suddenly, Barron rushed inside the castle and sped through the halls. When he reached Faramir's bedroom, he didn't even knock. He burst inside and saw Faramir standing outside on his balcony, viewing the city. He jumped when he heard Barron burst in.

Barron panted, aloud. "Oh...forgive me."

Quickly, he bowed as Faramir asked him to close the door. "You've returned. I trust you had a safe journey."

Barron paused when he heard that. Faramir gave him a small smile. "Yes, sir. Th-Thank you. I delivered the message to Lady Eowyn's brother. Her ladyship was asleep, I understand. He assured me she would meet you tonight."

Faramir nodded. "Good. I will leave late during the night. It will not be easy to leave without being seen. Isis has already grown suspicious of me. She comes to my room almost every night now. I cannot hide this from her for very long. If she discovers me speaking to Eowyn, I fear what might happen. She will not understand."

Barron stood quietly as Faramir spoke to him. "With all due respect, sir...why should it bother her? You...aren't in love with each other, are you?"

Faramir glanced out at the city as he replied, "My greatest fear has shown its face. I'm afraid Isis is in love with me."

"But, surely, she cannot expect you to...return her feelings?'

Faramir looked at the boy but he did not feel afraid of his captain. It felt almost normal to speak with him. "Before we married, we made it clear that it was not what we wanted. That we would go through it as best and as long as we could. Now, it seems Isis has grown fond of me. And I, as her husband, am now committing a crime by not returning her sudden love for me."

Faramir traced his hand along the railing of the balcony. Barron silently stepped onto the balcony and stared at his captain.

"What am I to do?"

"Well, sir, this is the path you chose when you took her hand."

"I didn't have a choice."

Barron remembered the beating Faramir had gotten. Closing his eyes, he dropped the conversation. "I have stayed too long. Her lady ship, Lady Isis, is looking for you. Shall I inform her that you're here?"

Faramir gave him a look.

"Yes, sir."

He turned to leave, but remembered Isis leaving Lord Denethor's room. "Sir...I saw Lady Isis leaving your father's room earlier. That's when she informed me that she was looking for you."

Faramir gave a small scoff. "Now she's going to my father for me, is she?"

Barron watched as the captain ran a hand through his blonde hair and gave a heavy sigh. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as it sat on his belt. "Things are growing difficult for me. I cannot keep my secrets hidden for long. Barron, you've shown me that I can trust you. Can I continue to count on you? I fear that there are few who I can trust at this point. I cannot involve anymore of my men. I know many of them are also loyal to my father, naturally."

Swallowing, Barron thought before he answered. Could he possibly be committing treason against Lord Denethor by obeying and aiding Faramir behind his Lord's back? He glanced at his captain's eyes and sensing his worry, the boy gave a small bow of his head. "I am at your service, sir. However, I am also a loyal servant to Gondor."

Faramir knew what he meant. His father had much more power over Barron than he did. "I understand."

He walked past Barron as the boy remembered Isis. "My Lord, what about Lady Isis? Forgive me, but I can't help but fear that you should find her. She seems adamant on finding you."

Barron left the room and closed the door. Faramir side-smiled and nodded. His hand rested on the door handle as he softly said, "I suppose I'll have to find her."

Barron watched the smile vanish from his captain's face as he left the room.


	6. Changes

Faramir was in no rush to find Isis. Although he walked the halls slowly, he was anxious about finding her. He didn't like the idea of his wife and father conversing about him, even if she was just asking where Faramir was. The idea made him tense. A sound made him stop in his tracks. No, a voice.

A soft singing voice haunted his ears. He looked over his shoulder as he tried to follow the sound. The sound came from his mother's garden. He took silent footsteps, glancing over the roses. Suddenly, he heard the voice behind him as a hand traced his back. He quickly turned as he saw Isis gazed into his eyes. Her pink lips turned into a smile as she continued singing. Faramir slowly took a step back. He looked behind Isis and felt his heart stop when he saw his father standing several feet behind her.

His face wrinkled with anger as he watched the two of them in the garden. However, there was also a sense of waiting in his father's face, as if he were waiting to see what would happen next. Faramir had to think quickly. He was already in a dangerous spot for being in the garden. He was already facing a lashing, but his next move would determine how many lashes. Gently, he lifted his hand to his wife's face and cradled it. Her skin was so soft and clear.

Faramir felt a knot being tied in his stomach as he slowly leaned forward. His lips met his wife's, and they kissed each other. Isis deepened the kiss, but Faramir pulled away, clearing his throat. He dared to sneak a small glance at his father, who was still standing there, smiling. Faramir felt overwhelmed with calmness. He took in his father's smile, and promised to treasure that look on his face.

Isis ran her thumb gently across Faramir's lips. "I love you."

His mouth didn't even open. He lowered his eyes and stepped away. He approached his father, who was still smiling. Now, Faramir dreaded the smile. For he knew why his father smiled. "I relieve you of any duties for the night and following morning, Faramir. Enjoy your wife's company."

The young captain felt his chest tighten as his father turned away, leaving the couple alone. Isis ran her hand along his shoulder, then his back, and then to the other shoulder. He held back the sudden chills from his back. Isis slipped her hand into his and led him down the hall. Eowyn clouded his mind as he realized the hour was growing late. He turned his head and glanced at the white moon. Swallowing, he begged all of time to stop.

When he saw that Isis was leading him back to his bedroom, he stopped. Her grip on his grip tightened as she turned to face him. "Faramir, what is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Tired."

She cradled the side of his face as she spoke softly. "Then, let's get you to bed."

They entered his bedroom as his heart raced. Isis stepped behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He shook his head, pulling away from her touch. "Please. I need to sleep."

Her cheeks began to turn red. "You've avoided this for too long."

"Not tonight, please. Tomorrow, I promise. Please, Isis," he said as lovingly as he could.

The red in her cheeks slightly changed back to their pink color as she lifted her chin. She suddenly stepped closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt himself tense. Their foreheads touched as she gave a deep exhale. "You're mine."

He swallowed. "Of course, dear one."

Suddenly, she whispered. "Then, why would you strike me?"

He grimaced as he gazed into her eyes. She stared at him, coldly. Her hand snaked to his chin and gripped it. "You should never strike your wife, Faramir. Would you like me to scream for help?"

"What are-"

"Get into bed, Faramir."

He took hold of her arms that were still around his neck, and pulled her away. "I think you should leave, Isis."

Her eyes narrowed as she gave a fake sob. He saw she was only going to cry louder if he didn't do something. Quickly, he removed his belt and boots. Once he got into bed, she also climbed into the bed. He had stopped breathing. Her hand made its way to his chest. "Kiss me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'll scream."

"What has come over you? We agreed to never do this."

"Things are changing, Faramir. If you refuse to cooperate with those changes, you will suffer consequences. Why is it such a struggle for you to kiss your wife?"

She leaned in for a kiss, but he turned his head away. "Please. Don't do this."

A sudden change in winds occurred as Barron monitored the halls. Mostly the hall where Faramir's room was. Something felt horribly wrong. He hadn't seen Isis or Faramir. Barron approached Isis' bedroom door and dared to give it a slight knock. "My Lady?"

No response. Not a sound.

He dared to venture inside, and grimaced when he saw that she wasn't inside. The curtains by her balcony delicately flowed with the wind coming into the room. Her bed was untouched and nothing looked moved. Barron closed the door as he hurried towards Denethor's room. One guard was standing there, holding a spear. His name was Terran.

"Is Lord Denethor inside?"

Terran nodded. "Have you spoken to him? I believe he was searching for you, Barron."

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

Terran opened the door for him and announced him to Denethor. The old lord was in bed, coughing into a washcloth. Barron bowed before his lord and cleared his throat. "My Lord, forgive me for not coming as soon as you requested."

"Never mind that. I have something important to discuss with you. I can see that my son Faramir is neglecting his responsibilities to his wife. You are aware of this, I'm sure. It seems he's fond of you."

He swallowed. "I'm as confused as you are, My Lord. I am aware of his neglect to Lady Isis."

"Then you would do well to keep him from neglecting those responsibilities. I am putting Isis as much in charge of this palace as Faramir, counting the royal guard. I have already discussed it with her. But, you are being given a serious task. Keep Faramir in his room when he is off duty. He is not allowed to venture out of it without Isis by his side. I can sense he is acting strangely, particularly in the evenings. Keep an eye on him. He seems to trust you. And, then, report what you know to me."

Barron held back any sense of trembling he felt his body screaming to let out. "Yes, My Lord. Right away."

He bowed deeply, and left the room. Terran closed the door as he watched Barron run across the hall. He looked pale. Barron stopped outside of Faramir's door when he heard a woman scream from inside. He opened the door and rushed inside to find Isis and Faramir in bed together. Although they were clothed, Isis had covered her face with both hands. She was crying.

The young guard closed the door as he looked at Faramir for an explanation. Faramir's eyes looked exhausted and were holding back tears. "What is going on?"

"Restrain him, now," Isis said as she moved out of the bed from Faramir.

Barron remained standing. "What?"

Isis pointed a finger at Faramir. "I said, _restrain_ him!"

Barron wouldn't move. He began to shake as he was unsure of what just happened. He scanned Isis for some form of injury. He did the same to Faramir, but they both looked unharmed. Isis kept crying as she took shaky breaths. "Do you hear me?!"

Faramir's eyes glanced at Barron as he gave a slight nod. Barron's mouth hung open as he tried to think of what to do. Slowly, one foot after the other, he walked towards Faramir, who got out of bed. Barron hesitated as he pinned his captain's arms behind his back. Isis wiped her tears as she grabbed a chair towards them.

Reading her mind, Barron sat Faramir down. Isis removed a sash from her gown and handed it to Barron. Barron stared at the sash, shaking his head. "My Lady, can we not-"

"Do it, Barron," Faramir ordered, suddenly.

Shaking, Barron took the sash and used it to bind Faramir's hands behind the chair. Isis sank onto Faramir's lap as she held his face with both hands. "You've been neglecting me. Submission is the key to our happiness, from this night, Faramir."

"This night," Faramir repeated, quietly.

"And every other night onward," she said before she kissed him.

Barron turned away as he saw Isis rip the top of Faramir's tunic. When Faramir tried to speak, Barron heard Isis strike his face. Then another strike. And another. Through the kissing and moans from Isis, Barron could hear Faramir's quiet tears. Barron felt his heart stop when he heard Faramir attempt to speak again.

"Please...please, Isis," he said, holding back a sob.

"Silence, Faramir," she said, lustfully.

"If it's the kingdom you want, take it. Please..."

Barron's eyes widened when he heard that. He turned to face the couple. His captain being overcome by his wife. And now bargaining the kingdom of Gondor itself. The young guard felt sick. What had become of his fearless captain?

"I never wanted Gondor. I want you," she spat.

"Not like this, please...please," Faramir begged.

"Would you like to be untied?"

"Please..."

"When you've learned submission, then I shall. Until then, you face consequences, " she replied as she buried her face in his neck.

He couldn't hold back the sob anymore. "Stop!"

She struck his face again and again. Tired from fighting him, she climbed off of him. She glanced at Barron and said, "Leave him. A small lesson."

Her beautiful pink, pale skin was now red with anger and her eyes with lust. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at herself in the mirror by the door. Then, she was gone. Out of the room. Barron hurried to Faramir and worked to untie him.

"Don't, Barron."

"But, sir, I won't leave you like this."

"Leave me be," Faramir whispered, harshly.

Barron pulled away when he heard his captain's tone. He had no other choice but to obey. Quietly, he left the room. Faramir remained in the chair all night, until he was greeted by Isis the next morning. Her face glowed when she saw him. His left cheek was bruised and his lower lip had a small cut. Dry blood had slid down his chin. His head was leaning against his shoulder as he slept silently. Isis eyed his bare chest and ran her hand across it. She leaned into his neck and inhaled. He felt her nose on his neck and slowly opened his eyes. She smiled, as if the previous night didn't happen. Gently, she untied him and he rubbed his wrists. Her finger lifted his chin as he held his breath. "You'll soon become accustomed to these changes."

"Yes."


End file.
